The return of Ace
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: Ace returns and finds a new girl has come to the ship, although she does not join the crew. The crew ends up on Magma Island. What happens? AcexOC


"AHH!!!!!!! WHAT A GREAAAAAAT FIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!" Luffy laughed. "NOW TIME TO EAT! SANJIIII!!!!!!!!"

"OI! IM TIRED! GIMME A SECOND TO BREATHE!"

Luffy and Sanji walked into the kitchen seeing a Raven-haired girl with a loaf of bread in her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE KITCHEN?!" the girl turned around, her mouth was stuffed with bread.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sanji became lovey-dovey.

"Ah, what beauty for which even the mightiest gods in the heavens cannot resist!" He went on his knees holding a rose in his hands. She took the rose, ripped off the petals and broke the stem in half as Sanji crawled into his own corner of shame.

"Yo, Luffy! Long time no see!" A man with black pants, raven hair, and an orange hat with a decoraation on it came in.

"Ace?" Luffy questioned as the girl blushed.

"Whos this pretty girl? A friend of yours, Luf?" She was bright red now.

"Nah, we just met." Ace walked up to the girl.

"And what IS your name, may I ask?" the girl became completely red.

"K-kurry... I'm Kurry..."

"CURRY?! TASTES GOOD ON CHICKEN!!!" Luffy yelled out.

"KURRY WITH A 'K', YOU IDIOT!" She punched Luffys head.

Ace lit up his finger with a flame. "Yo, Sanji, anyone need help cooking?"

"Nah, not at all!" Sanji smiled. Ace walked out of the room.

"Who was that?" Kurry asked Luffy.

"Oh, him? thats my bro! Ace!"

Kurry whispered to herself. "Ace-kun..." She had a big smile.

Sanji was furious. "WHATS HE GOT THAT I DONT?!"

"A straight eyebrow, muscle, brains, a life, a cool power--"

"I HAVE BRAINS! I SWEAR, KURRY CHAN!"

"Who are YOU GUYS anyway?"

"Luffy."

"Call me 'Sanji-kun'."

"How about I call you guys 'Slappy' and 'Jojo'?"

"I CALL SLAPPY!!" Luffy cried out. Kurry laughed as she walked outside. She saw Ace asleep on the deck. She smiled. _Sooooo Kawaii!!_ She thought.

Ace woke up and ate another piece of meat, staring at the sea. "Hi Ace."

"Oh, hey Kurry."

"Um...Ace?"

"Hm?"

"Uh...wanna go out?"

"Sure! But we're already out!"

"Not OUTSIDE, out. You know, like...on a date?" Ace smiled.

"Sure." Ace said while getting up. Kurry blushed and gave a big smile.

Zoro woke up and saw Kurry. "OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"HEY BRO!"

"Shouldn't you be with Shinzo?"

"Shinzo? She and I got separated. we were in a city and we got lost."

"And youre here because..."

"FOOOOD!!!!!!"

"You guys know each other?" Ace asked confused.

"YEAH! HE'S MY BROTHER!"

"If only I wasnt, my reputation wouldnt be down the toilet."

"Nah, you did that yourself."

"Shut up or i'll use my swords as skewers and turn your organs into barbeque with your blood as steak sauce."

"You always DID love food..."

"ACE! SUKEHHH!!!!! WHEN'D YOU GET HERE?!" Chopper ran up to Ace.

"AWWWW!!!! YOURE SO CUUUUTE!!!" Kurry awed.

"SHADDUP! I AINT CUTE AND I DONT NEED YOUR COMPLIMENTS, ASSHOLE!" Chopper did a little dance.

"YES YOU ARE CUTE!" Kurry hugged Chopper but Chopper escaped and 'hid' bedhind Zoro.

"MINNA!!! SHIMA!!!" Nami yelled out.

"WOOOOOOOT! ISLAND! ISLAND!!!" Luffy shouted out. Then the ship hit land.

* * *

It wasnt long before nightfall came and there was a sunset. Sanji made barbeque but Kurry and Ace didnt eat. They sat on e hill and stared at the sunset.

"Thats one beautiful sunset." Kurry commented.

"It sure is." Ace replied.

"Ace?"

"Hm?"

"If you could have one wish, what would it be?"

"I guess to find my love sometime. We could go to shipwrecks and BURN THEM ALL DOWN!"

"BURN BABY, BURN!!!!!" Ace laughed at Kurrys outburst.

"Kurry?"

"Hm?" As soon as Kurry turned her head she recieved a kiss from firefist himself. She became redder than Luffys shirt.

"I love you."

"..."

"Wanna sleep on my lap? you look tired."

"Sure." Kurry laid down on Ace's lap and fell asleep. Franky came from the table and brought out his guitar to find Ace asleep also. He sang a soft french love song.


End file.
